The studies are concerned with the development of organizational strategies in retarded children. Some theorists have suggested that retardates show a deficit in memory because of inability to use effective organizational and rehearsal strategies. The immediate objectives of the research proposed is to investigate the variables that affect the recall and organization of material in retarded children. Particular attention has been given to temporal and modal variables in these studies because of their ease of manipulation and, therefore, their applicability in the educational situation, as well as their importance for theoretical reasons.